


【德哈】欲（一发完）

by echohiddleston



Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echohiddleston/pseuds/echohiddleston





	【德哈】欲（一发完）

*ooc车

 

Draco走进酒店，疲惫的松了松领带，他从柜子下的小冰箱里取出一瓶红酒给自己倒了一杯，顺势一歪身子就陷进了沙发。  
今天这场投资实在是有点难谈，和对方斡旋了一晚上却也只得到了一个模棱两可的答复，估计明天还是得继续。Draco揉了揉眉心，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，拿起浴袍进了浴室。  
等到Draco带着一身的水汽和清香出来，他抬头看了看表，现在的罗马已经接近凌晨两点了，想来此时一点的伦敦Harry已经入睡了。  
出差接近三天，天天忙的脚不沾地，也没有怎么联系Harry，Draco决定拨一个视频电话。他知道Harry手机总是静音状态，即使是睡着了也不会吵醒他。  
电话很快就被接通了，Harry也刚刚洗漱完毕。今天他为了赶出版社的进度赶稿到很晚， 所以没有按照平时的习惯入睡。  
“怎么了？还顺利吗？”Harry用毛巾踩着往下滴水的黑发，光脚踩着柔软的地毯坐到床上。  
Draco的头发也正是半干的状态，铂金色的头发摆脱了发胶的束缚，软趴趴的垂在额前，让他在人前的距离感一下子消失，多了几分温柔。  
“用吹风机。”Draco看着屏幕里不住往下滴水的黑发，有些担心。“小心感冒。”  
Harry加快了擦头发的速度。“没事，我可以照顾好自己。你放心。”  
虽然Draco并没有回答投资进程的事情，但是从他脸上的疲态可以看出，这并不是一场好打的仗。Harry的语气更轻柔了，他没有再继续追问，而是跟Draco讲这几天自己经历的事情来分散他的注意力、给他放松：“……Ron和Mione昨天邀请我去家里吃晚饭，孩子们闹成一团可热闹了……出版社那边已经谈好了，我正在校对稿子赶进度，前两天犯懒落后不少……今天上午我回了Malfoy庄园，妈妈叫我回去吃午饭，爸爸拉我下棋，又悔了好几次棋……”  
Harry的声线本来就柔和，经过浴室的热气氤氲之后更是软绵绵的，时不时的轻笑像一根根羽毛，拂在Draco的心尖。原本在擦头发的手也不知道什么时候停了下来，发尖儿的水滴顺着线条优美的脖颈滑落下去，跳跃到清晰可见的锁骨，再坠至浴袍遮挡的地方，一路的水痕让人遐想联翩。  
Draco感觉身下的火一下子就着起来了。  
“Harry。”Draco嗓音喑哑，“我们来玩游戏吧。”  
Harry不知所以，懵懵懂懂地发出一个单音节：“嗯？”  
尾音上挑，鼻音懵懂，碧绿色的眼睛清澈无比，撩人而不自知。  
Harry按照Draco的指示躺上了床，并把视频电话转到了笔记本电脑。笔记本放在床边可以移动的桌子上，通过这个角度Draco可以享受俯视Harry的效果。Harry似乎猜到了Draco要干什么，他的呼吸急促起来，胸膛起起伏伏的，脸颊也带上了红晕。  
“乖。”Draco语带诱哄。Harry现在这个样子让他想要立刻将他揉在怀里，用上十分的力气狠狠地亲吻他的嘴角，再吻遍他的全身，猛吸出红色的印记，听着他的声音。想到这幅画面他的身下一紧，“润滑油在第二个抽屉里。”  
Harry满脸通红，自慰这种事情他也不是没有做过，可大都是在深夜一个人的时候，和Draco视频连线做他还是第一次。但是他还是乖乖的打开那个抽屉，将润滑油和上次Draco买的情趣用品拿了出来。  
Draco挑了挑眉，他没想到Harry竟然主动拿出了那个玩具。他随之解开自己身上的浴袍，露出肌肉结实的上半身。  
“到你了Harry。”  
Harry也脱下了浴袍。摄像头将这边的景象完完整整的传递给Draco。跪在床上的黑发男人线条流畅，浑身赤裸，身下的阴茎正在缓慢地挺立起来。  
“是不是也想我了？”Draco的手握上自己的阴茎，想象着与Harry交融的场景，呼吸逐渐粗重起来。“抹上润滑油。”他命令道。  
Harry虽然是第一次和Draco采取这种形式抒发两人的情欲，却也大致知道怎么做。他面对着镜头，将润滑油倒在手心，身体慢慢的伏下去。原本在衣柜边大大的穿衣镜被挪到床的另一端，淡粉色的后穴风景很清楚的通过镜子到达摄像头。Draco的目光自上而下，想起出差前他们疯狂的那一晚。也是后入式的体位，Harry的黑发沾了汗水软塌塌的贴在额前，微微扬起的脖子勾勒出优美的弧线，喉结随着喘息声上上下下的动着，Draco的右手掐着那两粒绯红的乳尖，感受到它们迅速发硬挺立，刚刚帮助Harry释放过的、沾着精液的左手正被Harry的嘴巴吞吐着，精液和唾液混合在一起。他自上而下的吻着Harry，身下则被Harry的另一张嘴狠狠的咬着，温暖紧致。  
Draco开始喘息，通过回想画面，他的欲望此时已经急不可耐。  
Harry也想到了那个晚上。他的右手上下撸动着勃起的阴茎，左手的两根手指在润滑油的帮助下已经先行伸入菊穴。突如其来的异物感让他不禁呻吟出声，他浑身的肌肉因为侵入紧绷起来，身体泛起绯红。  
“肏你的，Harry。”马眼附近有些黏腻的精液滴下，Draco看着视频那端香艳的场景几乎控制不住。他的大拇指在马眼附近打着转，手上下撸动的频率也逐渐加快。他想象着之前的每个夜晚他们做爱的场景，想象着Harry就在自己身前呻吟，想象着每一次Harry给他口交的场景。  
Harry也渐入佳境了。随着后穴被充分地打开，他将那个跳蛋取了出来。  
“别。”情欲之下的Draco竟然还有心思挑选心仪的情趣用具。“用另一个……这个留着下次用……”  
Harry的身体此刻非常空虚，急需用东西填满自己。他不满Draco的挑挑拣拣，干脆又放入一根手指，极速地在自己的后穴抽插，原本扶着自己阴茎的右手拿起了另一样东西。  
此刻的房间淫靡至极。暗红色的床单上一片又一片的痕迹，那是润滑油、精液和肠液相混合的产物。Harry两腿间的阴茎高高挺立，镜中粉嫩的穴口绞着Harry的手指张张合合，像是在发出无声的邀请。  
Harry将那个巨大的假阳具对准自己的穴口。情欲至上，他此刻早就抛开了一切的羞涩和顾虑，他无比的想念Draco，想要和他在房间拥吻，在疯狂的做上一整夜。  
“乖宝贝。”Draco忍不住发声，“记得叫。”他几近贪婪的看着电脑屏幕，看着他的爱人在他们共眠三年的卧室里自渎。  
Harry慢慢的坐了下去。那个假阴茎瞬间将他的身体填满，他不禁呻吟出声，如同之前那上千个夜晚。  
“想我了吗？嗯？”Draco这边也不怎么好过。手终究是比不上爱人的身体，痛苦与快乐一并带给他快感，让他疯狂。“想我狠狠的肏你吗，Harry？”  
假阴茎在外力的作用下一下下抽插着，淫靡的水声通过网络到达Draco的耳膜。满足感让Harry呻吟声更大了，他的嘴巴大张，露出里面粉红色的舌头。  
“还记得上次在办公室吗？”Draco提醒道，那次的口交是他们最刺激的一次。Harry跪在宽大的办公桌下，嘴巴里被Draco的阴茎塞满；Draco西装革履的坐在老板椅上听着秘书的工作报告。谁也不知道Malfoy集团老板Draco Malfoy的裤门大开，谁也不知道办公桌下藏着赫赫有名的作家Harry Potter，正被Draco的阴茎顶到喉咙，吞下那些精液……  
显然这勾起两人愉悦而又刺激的回忆。Draco现在还记得那根柔软粉嫩的舌头带给他的快感，Harry则接着回想起秘书报告完工作刚一出门，就被按倒在老板桌上猛干一场的体验。假阴茎一下又一下地抽插着，Harry忍不住呻吟着：“你怎么……怎么还不回来……”  
沾了情欲的声调柔柔软软、如泣如诉，Draco身体里的那股火腾的到了头顶。他一边准备释放、一边出言安慰：  
“很快、很快就回去了……”  
他们终于结束了这场不同的性爱。Harry躺在床上喘着气，疲惫的眼睑半开半合；Draco稍稍移开了些目光。这样的Harry更能够勾起他的性欲，想到这里他的下腹又是一紧。但Harry已经不能再折腾了，第二天两人都还有工作要做。  
听着那边均匀的呼吸声，Draco挂断了视频通话，又去洗了个澡，打开电脑准备着天亮后的投资谈判战。  
必须得尽快回去了。他对着屏幕浅饮了一口酒。

Draco的谈判大获成功，要点精准直击痛点。上午这场战役刚结束，他就坐上了回伦敦的飞机。  
打开家门，穿着松软睡衣的Harry正在给自己倒水，见Draco这么快就回来了不禁有点惊讶：“这么快？谈好了……”  
Draco亲上那双让自己想了三天的唇，将Harry未尽的话和疑问都吞吃入腹，暧昧的唾液在他们的唇间拉出长线。  
Harry被对方紧紧拥抱着，腰间一凉，一双大手抚上他光滑的脊背，耳边充斥着写作时放的音乐、和Draco逐渐沙哑的声音：  
“我们现在……就做我们早就想做的人吧……”


End file.
